


The Demon and Angel Drabbles

by Ravens_Rambling



Series: Demon And Angel [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Rambling/pseuds/Ravens_Rambling
Summary: Short drabbles based on the main story!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Demon And Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001679
Kudos: 2





	1. Snow Angels

Virgil breathed out and sighed as he saw his breath came out as fog in the air. His wing flapped behind him in an attempt to warm it up and he grumbled at it.

Though a loud giggling caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder. Snow was still lazily drifting down but majority of the storm has passed. And Virgil blinked at the sight he saw.

Patton, in his bright pink sweater and jeans, was rolling around in the snow giggling and snorting as he did so. Zoe was right beside him a happy look on the dogs face as it was upside down her tail wagging to and fro in the snow.

What in heaven’s name is he doing?

Stepping over to him he looked down as Patton’s arms and legs were waving in the cold snow and he was still giggling.

“Uh… Pat… What are you doing?”

The cheery man’s pale blue eyes opened to face him and he beamed up at him, “Making snow angels!”

“S-Snow angels…?”

“Yeah! Here,” He got up and pointed to where he was just laying Virgil blinked at the blobbed figure in the snow, “It’s an angel!”

With a raised eyebrow he blinked down at it then up at Patton not quite understanding what’s going on. From his knowledge of angels that doesn’t look remarkably like any angel he knows of. But the bright grinning smile on Patton’s face along with the snow falling around his face made his cheeks warm and he coughed lightly.

“T-That’s great, Pat.”

“You should make one with me! It’ll look even more like an angel with your wing! We could make a angel couple!”

“A what-?!”

But he didn’t get out his full sentence before his hand was gently grabbed and he was pulled into the soft snow. A slightly startled squeak noise came from him but he could only hear laughter and huffed.

“Like this!” Patton spread out his limbs and went back and forth again Zoe barking in happiness above him. And Virgil couldn’t help but giggle and follow along.


	2. Levitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton flirting with Virgil and knowing how easy it is to make his boyfriend blush.

“Hey, Virge?”

Patton could hear a bit of shuffling and felt eyes on him so he knew Virgil was looking at him and smiled.

“You know you levitate my heart, right?”

And he knew by the silence and the sound of ruffling feathers that Patton got him. Oh, how easy it was to make his boyfriend blush. Though he couldn’t see his face he could easily tell when he was blushing.

Slowly, he made his way over to him smirking as he leaned down the couch where he could hear he was sitting. Softly he leaned forward and kissed his forehead mumbling a very quiet, “Love you, my little angel.”

Even more silence, even more sounds of ruffling and beating feathers against the couch. With that, he smirked and walked back towards the kitchen. Yep, too easy.


	3. Ticklish

Soft giggling escaped out of Patton’s mouth. The lovely feathers of the others wing were brushing up against his nose, he couldn’t help but giggle. His breath was against Virgil’s shoulder, and it caused his boyfriend’s breath to hitch. Didn’t help that he has sensitive skin, no doubt.

“Patton…” Virgil stuttered a giggle sounded like it was trying to escape, “Are you… What’s the w-word again…?”

“Ticklish? Is that what you mean, sweetie?”

“Yeah! Ticklish! Is my b-baby boy ticklish?”

Patton’s cheeks instantly went bright red. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to teach Virgil pet names. He proceeded to hide his face back in Virgil’s collarbone but the other tisked.

“B-Babe… I wanna see your b-blush. It’s always the greate-greatest thing in the world.”

“N-No…!”

“Please…? For m-me…?” Oh great now he’s pulling the puppy voice. A voice that Patton just can’t say no to. Swallowing he slowly drew his face from the skin of the other, he knows that his face must be bright red by now.

Then he felt a gentle hand on his cheek and a coo. “There’s my boy… My b-blushing boy…”

Patton puffed up his cheeks as he leaned into the touch, “Not fair! Using your puppy voice!”

He felt a soft kiss plant itself on his nose and he giggled louder. If it was possible to have his face grow anymore redder it’ll be right now.

“You know y-you love it.”

Patton huffed more then chuckled, “I do. Though I’m regretting teaching you how to flirt. Been taking lessons from Roman?”

A hum, “M-Maybe… But I think you’re avoiding the q-question.”

“Which was what again?”

“Are you t-ticklish my baby?”

Patton pretended to yawn quickly and made a motion to stand up from the couch. “You know it’s getting pretty late. I think we should start heading to bed don’t you think?”

Before he could stand up fully he felt feathers against his neck and ears. It took everything in Patton not to start laughing. And he didn’t get very far.

“So you a-are!” He heard Virgil say through his laughter then the feathers retreated.

“I may… Or may not be…” He confessed, shyly.

A moment of silence and though Patton couldn’t see it he could definitely sense it. Virgil’s smirk and a certain glimmer were properly shining in his eyes. Patton gulped.

“Now now! Before you do anything rash why don’t we-”

“Like w-what? Like…this?”

And before Patton could dart away he felt those feathers against his neck and ear once again resulting in a bark of laughter. Virgil gently pulled him in close his fingers ghosting against the back of his neck.

“I love your l-laugh, love. I l-love you.”

“Love you too, Virgil. Now, why don’t we head to bed-”

“But you’re not g-getting away that easily.”

Then those fingers moved down to his ribs and the howls of his laughter echoed in the living room.


	4. Night Terrors

Patton awoke to ear splinting screaming. Instantly he shot out of bed and ran down the hallway to the living room. There he heard Virgil screaming louder thumping and thrashing against the sofa. Instantly he went to wake up his boyfriend thinking he was just having another nightmare. But the moment he reached forward and was able to touch his arm the screaming got terribly louder. His voice was warped, like how it is when he’s scared or frightened. Quickly he pulled back his hand.

“N-No! No! No! I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry! Please-”

His boyfriend only screamed again this time even louder and Patton was certain if he screamed any louder than the glass in the kitchen would break. Once again he heard thrashing this time worse and bit his lip. Night Terror. That’s what this was. He doesn’t get them as much anymore but every once in awhile…

“Hey, babe. It’s me, Patton. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be-”

“No! No! P-Pain! Don’t hurt me, p-please! Hu-Hurt! Pain! Can’t! Get it away fr-from me, please! Please!” Patton could hear Virgil openly sobbing now the noise only broke his heart in two. He’s learned from experience though that when this happens to not touch him. All he could do was wait it out and speak him calmly through this. Even though all Patton wanted to do was hug and cuddle his boyfriend until he stopped being so scared. Until this memory goes away. But he can’t. Not until he’s calmed down.

“Nobody’s hurting you, sweetie. It’s only Patton here. Your safe here, I promise you. Can you wake up for me, darling?”

“Wake? W-Wake! Wake up! Can’t! Not wake! H-Hurt! Hurt me!” Patton could hear his harsh breathing pick up to gasps and Patton’s hand started shaking. He had to close his eyes forcefully and clutch his fist tight in order for it to not move instinctively. It’ll be all Virgil needs, to make his own boyfriend make him panic more. No, he can’t.

Just as he did so his thrashing got worse before he knew it Patton heard him crawl off the couch. Gasping he drew forward ready to catch him in case he fell and it was good that he did. The moment Virgil took a step the blankets that were entangled in his legs made him trip. And if it wasn’t for Patton there he’d would’ve fallen on the coffee table. Instead, he fell right into Patton’s arms and screamed louder. He started hitting Patton’s chest hard his wing batting against his back and chest. Coughing Patton was just able to drag him back to the couch before he quickly pulled back. Rubbing his chest he frowned and tried not to cry as his boyfriend’s terror-filled screams got louder and louder.

All he could do was reassure him that he was alright. That’s…all he could do right now…

So after a few more minutes of doing that Virgil’s screaming slowly started calming down. Within the next, he was sound asleep again soft snoring came from him. His breathing was back to normal just like that. And Patton drew out a shaky breath of relief. Thank god… He wasn’t sure how much longer of that he’d be able to take…

Gently he pressed a hand on Virgil’s arm making sure he really was asleep. When he didn’t feel or hear anything other than snoring he figured the terror must’ve fully passed then. Carefully he leaned forward and sat next to his curled up boyfriend. Being extra careful he scooped up Virgil gently like he was holding glass and placed him on his lap to which he instantly curled up.

Patton started rocking him, he knew he was already passed out asleep by now, but this would calm his own still racing heart. It’ll make him feel better. As he did so he hummed a gentle tune and reached up a hand towards his cheek. Frowning more when he felt tears he thumbed them away from his cheek and eyes. Then his fingers went to his hair and he gently pushed back some of his bangs from his forehead. Just then he noticed how sweaty his forehead was. His bangs were sticking to the skin.

“Oh, babe…” He pulled Virgil close to his chest continuing to rock him well into the night. The screams of his beloved preventing him from sleeping. When he finally was able to sleep it was restless and filled with disturbing thoughts and images.

“P-Patton…? When did y-you get here…?” Patton blinked awake hearing his name and smacked his lips to feel Virgil moving on his lap. He’s woken up…

“A few hours ago I think. What time is it?”

“Uh… 7? W-Why you here?”

“Yep, a few hours. You had another night terror, Virgil.”

A sharp intake of breath, “O-Oh… I’m so-sorry… I know how m-much you hate those…”

“Don’t blame yourself, sweetie. It’s alright. I’m glad you’re okay now. Don’t blame yourself for something you can’t control, alright?”

“B-But, I-”

“Virge…”

“Fine…” Virgil sighed, “I’m s-still sorry..for waking you up…”

“It’s alright. Since I know when you have them you don’t sleep good, would you like to take a quick nap in my bed? I know you wanted some alone time last night but well-”

“I w-would love that, Pat.”

Patton smiled and sighed, “Alright.”


	5. Giggles

It was late at night and the two boyfriends were snuggled together. Patton curled up into Virgil’s lap, him nuzzling into his neck and letting his hair tickle Virgil’s bare shoulder. Virgil never takes off his jacket so having him in a tank top was such a blessing to the bubbly man. Virgil giggled sleepily the one wing of his wrapped around Patton’s one side and him lazily playing with his fingers. Virgil’s own giggling was interrupted by Patton’s sudden loud laugh.

“W-Whats so funny, P-Pat?”

“I just thought up a funny joke. Wanna hear it?”

“I-I’m gonna re-regret this, aren’t I?” Virgil rolled his eyes playfully then chuckled, “But, s-sure, hit me.”

“How do angels greet each other?”

“M-Mhm?”

“Halo,” Patton couldn’t even say that word without giggling. Immediately he dug his face more into the other one’s shoulder his body shaking a bit with his laughter.

Virgil chuckled at first then started laughing along with him. Yep, they were definitely slap happy.

“N-Nice one, Pat. Nice o-one,” Virgil managed to say through his giggles.

“Thought you might like that one, my precious angel,” He says as he pressed a gentle tiny kiss on Virgil’s jaw then giggled again.

“I-I… Uh….”

Patton only giggled more at his precious love’s stuttering. He always loves hearing that. “Aw… Is my baby blushing? Such a cutie pie!”

“S-Such a sap! Get off m-me!” Virgil said playfully batting at Patton’s arm gently.

“Aw, but I thought you loved me! Don’t you love me?” He said while kissing his jaw more and trailing down to his neck sloppily.

“Y-Yes, I do! But your jo-jokes are gonna kill m-me!”

“How can you die if you’re already an angel, hm, sweetie? That makes no sense,” Patton dissolved into loud laughter once Virgil was able to gently push him off and he landed on the other side of the couch. He could hear Virgil’s wing flapping on the sofa and he knew his love was blushing madly now.

“S-Shut up!”


	6. Abandonment

Virgil had been pacing for the last twenty minutes and though he could hear Logan’s attempt to calm him, it wasn’t working. His words were rational, sure, but it didn’t stop his heart from practically beating out of his chest. It didn’t stop his breathing from being out of his control. Logan kept asking between his rational explanations if he needed anything.

And all he could breath out was Patton. He wanted Patton. He didn’t know where Patton was. Surely it didn’t take this long to come back from this ‘dog park’, right? And he even took Zoe with him so he couldn’t cuddle up with her like he likes doing when he’s like this.

Something bad is happening. Or already happened. He could feel it. He couldn’t explain how he just did. There was something in the air, a certain vibration that something horrible was going to happen and neither what he or somebody else do they couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Feathers beating against his back and his shirt. His hands shook uncontrollably. His entire body was shaking with his wing. The black tail of his was curled up tight around his stomach and wrist as if he was trying to bring comfort to himself.

All he wanted was to breathe and Patton.

Distantly he heard Logan’s voice grow louder, and his own throat hurting. Was he yelling? Was he even talking? He couldn’t hear himself. The only thing going through his mind was Patton.

What if Patton abandoned them? What if Patton got in some accident and he’s gone?

Oh god, what if Patton never does come back? What if he got tired of him and truly never did come back? It’ll only be a matter of time before Logan gets sick of him too, he can assure it. He’ll end up alone again in a world he can still barely comprehend. He’ll end up in another alleyway alone and on the run.

It’s only a matter of time now.

Distantly he could hear words like “He’ll be back, Virgil,” or “Your talking, so you can obviously still breathe,” which only sent the panic in his chest to worsen. Yeah, he can still talk. But it definitely didn’t feel like he was breathing. How can he be so sure he’ll come back? How can-

“Kiddo…? Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He could hear that voice again through his haze and he took a wobbly breath in while turning towards the door.

Patton was there, no blood was on him, he didn’t look injured. No… No, he just looked confused and concerned as he set down his keys and closed the door. Zoe immediately started coming towards him, knowing something was wrong.

Gasping he rushed towards the man. He wasn’t in control of his body when his arms surged around the other one in a blind panic. His breathing coming in harsh gasps as his hands gripped on to the other one tightly. He knew his grip must be tight and with his claws, it might be digging into his skin, but that was at the back of his mind at the moment.

The only thing that was going through his mind was the fact that Patton was okay. Zoe was okay. They weren’t hurt. They didn’t die. Everyone was okay.

“Whoa. Whoa, sweetie. Yes, yes I’m alright. I’m okay. Zoe’s okay too here, see? We’re alright. Nothing bad happened. I just got caught up talking to somebody at the park that’s it, alright? Sh… Sh… Breathe in like how Logan taught you. There you go. Breathe out. Would you like to hold onto Zoe, too sweetie?”

Crap, he said all of that?

A shaky nod. Yeah, that does sounds good.

“Alright. Let’s move to the couch, sweetheart. Keep breathing for me alright? That’s it there you go. You’re doing wonderful.”

It didn’t feel like they were moving at all. Were his legs moving? He wasn’t sure. But the next thing he knew he was curled up in Patton’s lap. Zoe’s head on his own lap and she was licking his face and his arms. He felt a hand going through his hair being mindful of the horns and he took another shaky breath out. The scents of both Zoe and Patton engulfed him and finally, did he start to calm down. They truly were alright. They didn’t abandon him.


	7. Panic

“N-No! No, p-please Patton!”

Patton groaned and rolled over, frowning when he heard the ruffling of his love shifting and turning beside him. Even more so when he heard his name. He sounded like he was in pain…

“Babe… Sweetie… It’s just a dream… It’s okay…” He mumbled placing a hand on the others shoulder gently.

The moment he did, however, Virgil screamed loudly the sound of panic echoing around in Patton’s head. Then more scuffling and labored breathing. It sounded like Virgil was choking on his own breathing.

“Love. My angel. It’s alright. You’re okay. You’re here, with me. It was a nightmare. Breath in like how Logan taught you. Would you like to be touched?”

He heard a whimper at that and assumed that it was a no. But he did hear him slowly trying to breathe in.

“There you go. It’s alright. You’re safe. Keep breathing. I’ll help you.”

He brought up a hand and counted down doing the instructions along with him. Till finally he could hear Virgil’s breathing quieting down and he smiled gently.

“There’s my baby. How’re you doing? Wanna talk about it?”

“I… N-Not… Not good… Ho-Hold me please…?”

“Of course, my baby, come here,” Patton opened his arms and he smiled as he felt the other slowly crawl up to him. Once he got comfortable he grabbed around for the blankets and lazily tossed it over them. Then he gently kissed his nose then cheek. His hands going to the others wing and gently touched the feathers just the way that he knew Virgil liked it.

And he felt his boyfriends body fully relax against him.

They laid like that for a while, both not saying a thing until Virgil broke that silence.

“Y-You…were hurt… They… They were hurting you… And… And I couldn’t… Cou-Couldn’t protect you…” Virgil whimpered terrified. And that sound broke Patton’s heart to a million pieces.

“Sh… It’s alright, Virge. I promise you that won’t happen, okay? Nobody’s going to hurt me. I won’t let those people near you or me, alright? Not if I have anything to say about it,” Patton mumbled while still rubbing his feathers.

Then he heard a shaky intake of breath beneath him than a nod. “Alright. I-I trust you.”

“Love you, my angel.”

“L-Love you too, B-Babe… Night..”


	8. Electric

Their kiss was electric. It sent sparks throughout Virgil’s body and honestly he wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant feeling. Gasping when the electricity became too much he drew away quickly his breath picking up and he drew his hands up to his chest. The wing flapping frantically behind him.

“Virgil? Babe, your okay? Take your time, there’s no rush. Breathe for me, baby. Breathe.”

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and with a slightly shaking hand he grabbed that hand and held onto it. “Y-Yeah… I’m okay… I’m so-sorry… I can’t…”

“That’s alright. That’s always alright. Your in no rush. We’ll take our time with this, I promised you that and I won’t break it, okay?”

Virgil glanced up to the others pale blue eyes and smiled. His grip on his hand gently tightened and he nodded.

“Y-Yeah… Yeah… I know you won’t… T-Thanks…”

“Of course, my angel.” And Virgil smiled as he felt gentle fingers brush up against his jaw. Carefully he leaned into the touch and sighed deeply.


	9. Whine

Patton heard a soft whine and chuckled his grip tightening just a bit around his love. They’ve been cuddling like this for quite some time now. It’s come to their attention that Virgil was immensely touch starved, all his years of never receiving positive touch affected him more than he even knew. But Patton didn’t seem to mind it, he loved cuddling with his angel. One thing that was the problem though was communication. Virgil wasn’t very good at communicating what he needed but they’re working on it.

“Yes, My angel?”

More whining then ruffling of his wing. Virgil grip tightened on his back, his claw fingers digging into his skin. But Patton tried hard not to flinch.

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, sweetie. You have to tell me. Want you back rubbed?”

He could feel a shake of his head. Then another whine and he headbutted his hand.

“Want me to pet your hair?”

Virgil pouted and playfully batted at his chest shaking his head more. No… Don’t want that.

“You have to tell me. I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Wing… P-Pet… Wing…”

“Oh! You want your feathers petted?”

“Y-Yes… Please…”

“Alrighty, hand on one sec.” He shifted his hand enough so he could reach behind Virgil’s back. Lightly he blindly reached along his back trying to find where the start of his wing was. He felt Virgil’s tail gently on his elbow and he nudged him the right direction. When he did felt the fluffy feathers he smiled and started gently petting them from the tip all the way down.

“Thanks, sweetie.”

“D-Don’t…mention it…” He felt Virgil hid his head in his chest and he chuckled. He’s properly blushing heavily now.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed his head feeling Virgil shivering at the contact. “I’m proud of you, my angel. Thank you for telling me what you wanted.”

With a chuckle, he heard a groan and more shuffling against his bare chest. Yep, he was definitely hiding his face now.


	10. Best Day Ever

This is the day Patton was most looking forward to. Course there’s Christmas, yes, but he’s not that big on that holiday as he likes to admit. His seasonal depression is normally really bad then so he can’t enjoy it as much.

However, the reason why he was most looking forward to this day is another reason for the holidays. And that is, just one year ago he had found Virgil during that rainy day in the alleyway. And he is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

It only broke his heart in how Virgil was previously treated. How abused he was… Literally, everything had scared him back then!

He’s come so far so fast… Well, at first it was hard and slow but surely he started off on recovery. And once he did he really started it off, and he couldn’t be more proud.

So, they’ve officially named the day that Patton had found him, his birthday. Since he doesn’t know when he was born, he doesn’t even know how old he is to be exact. But he’s not getting away with not having a birthday. As long as Patton is breathing and alive his love is getting a birthday!

So here he is, cooking and wrapping up the rest of the presents. He’s just glad too that he isn’t stuck in bed again. God, does he hate those days so much…

The clock hit 10 am perfect. Virgil is always a late riser. He never gets up earlier than 10. He just has to set up the final touches then he’s ready!

By the time he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and the sound of feathers flapping he knew his love was up. Smiling Patton became giddy and he hurriedly rushed around, hoping everything was perfect. Though he couldn’t tell if it was. Oh dear, he hoped he liked it-

“M-Morning, P… Patton?”

“Yes, my dear?”

He heard him stutter then he pointed above them. “W-Why is there some….uh… green herb thing on the c-ceiling… And why y-your cooking? And w-why there are presents under the tree. Is it C-Christmas?”

“Well… It’s not Christmas… I’ll give you a hint though. Its a special day… Today a year ago your life changed so much. And its a day I met a special someone.” Patton smiled and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck softly. His fingers rubbing his horns tips.

“U-Uh…? Um…” Virgil seemed confused until it finally clicked in. “M-My birthday!” His tail wagged along with his wing flapping happily. And Patton could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Yep! I’m so proud of how far you’ve come since that faithful day, my sweetie. I’m so happy and proud.” Patton purred and kissed Virgil softly.

Once they broke apart Virgil was pointing on the ceiling. “U-Um… Not that I’m n-not excited or anything. B-But what’s that? You’ve said that b-birthdays are with presents and c-cooking but… Didn’t say about some g-green plant?”

“Well… That’s a mistletoe. I had Logan help me before he had to go to work. It’s not a birthday thing rather a Christmas tradition. Every time somebody steps underneath it its tradition to kiss somebody below it! And I put it at the kitchen entrance so you have to kiss me every time you enter the kitchen!” Patton giggled and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

“P-Patton, you didn’t have to do that! I would’ve kissed you anyway.” Before Patton could even start to blush he was kissed on the lips. And the nearly blind male was practically beaming ear to ear at the soft and gentle kiss. He adored this so much.

“I got you presents too. I know it’s close to Christmas, but I really wanted to get you something. I hope you like it.”

“I-I already like it, my love. Everything is a-already perfect.” Patton could tell he was smiling, and that only made him happier.

Zoe barked from beside them and they both giggled. “What you want, Zoe? You want a piece of bacon?”

The dog barked again. Patton chuckled and shook his head, “She’s been on my butt since I’ve brought out the bacon. I guess I better give her some…”

Virgil chuckled and nods too, “Y-Yeah, you better before she takes it off the plates. Just for another t-thank you.” He quickly turned Patton around, causing the small one to squeak, and kissed him softly. Before letting go and getting the coffee that Patton had already made for him as Patton was getting the bacon for Zoe.

Yep, the best day of his life.


	11. Pumpkin Pie

It was a week before Halloween and it was much colder then it was last year. Which means that Patton’s seasonal depression was kicking in. It pained Virgil to see him like this, sleeping all day and night or getting no sleep at all. Barely getting out of bed and not having a smile on his face at all. There was no spark in his eyes…

And he often worried that it might stay like that. But as it got warmer that spark gradually comes back. It just takes a while.

Patton always hates when he feels bad near the holidays too. Since he can’t go out and enjoy everything. Especially on Christmas with all the lights. Sometimes he’ll push himself to get up anyways which always leads to him being cranky and passing out anyways.

It was fine with him that he has to take care of Patton during this time. He didn’t mind it at all. And he didn’t mind not going out, honestly, he was content with staying in bed with him and watching movies all night. That’s more enjoyable to him.

He can see though how much it pains Patton that he can’t do the stuff that he wants to do. And Virgil’s determined to make him feel better again.

It actually took him a while to think up an idea. And really it was Logan who gave him the suggestion. And the recipe.

Now, Virgil doesn’t have a clue as to baking. Patton as tried, bless his heart. Logan has even tried. Even Patton who can’t see much at all can bake better then he can. But he has to try to make Patton feel better.

He’ll do anything to make him feel better.

He’d much rather prefer that Logan be here with him, but unfortunately, he’s at Roman’s house this week. Doing God knows what.

Hopefully, he doesn’t burn down the house like…that other time… But that was a while ago! He’s learned a lot since then! Things will be fine!

He had decided to make a pumpkin pie, seems simple enough and he’s seen that Patton quite enjoys it. Plus, it’s a fall food so it’ll get him in the autumn mood, he hopes.

And within the first hour, he was terribly mistaken. It was way more complicated then he thought it was. Even Zoe came over to help him, mainly just getting things off the bottom pantries and retrieving some things for him. But it was nice to have company. And if Zoe’s here then that means that Patton’s asleep. Good! That’s good. He didn’t get much sleep last night anyway.

Once he pulled the final product out of the oven and placed it on the counter he saw that it looked…okay? Definitely not what it showed on the picture but… it was decent? It wasn’t covered in charcoal or burnt so he calls it a win.

Until he took a bite. He put way too much salt in it. And he foolishly only got enough fillings for one pie…

Grimacing he looked down at Zoe.

“You think he’ll l-like it anyways?”

She barked at him and wagged her tail.

“If you say so… C-Can you go see if he’s awake?”

He watched her leave with a sigh and a frown at the pie. It’s really not that good but…with any luck it’ll at least bring some joy to Patton. That’s all that matters.

A bark from his room indicated that Patton was awake, followed by a flush of the toilet. He waited until he heard a door opened and closed then a few minutes after that. Then he picked up the pie and put in a fork. Grabbing the whipped cream he doused it on, just like how Patton likes it. Then he slowly walked down the hallway, his wing nervously pressed against his back and his tail twitching.

What if he doesn’t like it? What if he hates it and he doesn’t want anything to do with him? Would he throw him out for being too annoying? Too needy? Too-

“Virgil? Is that you?” A groggy voice sounded from the darkness causing Virgil to jump.

“O-Oh! Y-Yeah! I uh… Are you going back to bed? I-I can come later.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Did you need something?”

“Uh… N-No… It’s um… It’s something for y-you…” He stuttered and stepped into the poorly lit room.

Patton made a confused noise then turned on the lamp beside him. His bags were clearly visible and his hair was a mess, he’ll have to brush it out soon. He blinked up at the half-demon as he presented the pie to him. Then he sighed softly and smiled, though it didn’t go to his eyes like it used to. “Aw… Virgie… Did you make me a pie? You didn’t have to, come here.” His arms opened wide.

Instantly Virgil relaxed, thank gosh… Course, he hasn’t tried it yet but it’s a start. Carefully he put the pie on the nightstand beside the lightbox then hugged him back gently. “I-I uh… wanted to make you feel better… T-Thought this could help… It’s not good at all. And I put way too much salt in it and-”

“Virgil, I love it. You seriously didn’t have to do this for me. So thank you for it. Even if it’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever tried I’m still going to love it. You know why?”

“Hm?”

“Cause you made it for me. You took the time and effort to even think of me, let alone make an entire pie for me. Love you, Virgie.” He kissed his cheek and Virgil blushed. His wing batted on his jacket and his tail wagged.

“W-Well… I… Um… I… L-Love you too… Thanks… Uh…”

“There’s no need to thank me, Virgil. Now, let’s try it! And afterward, you wanna walk outside a bit?”

Virgil nods and starts cutting the pie, then he glanced over at him. “You’re good for it?”

“Yeah, I think I am. A short walk I think will do me good. Plus, Zoe does need to get out too…” Patton said and thanked the other when he gave him the piece. While smiling he took a bite with Virgil nervously watches on.

He chuckled and smiles as he chewed the piece. “Definitely too much salt. But, I think it’s pretty good. Especially since you made this by yourself, right?”

“L-Logan gave me the recipe… Zoe helped t-too…”

“Aw… Thank you, Zoe.” The dog barked at his name beside him. “I’ll have to thank Logan later.”

“You…r-really like it?”

“I love it. You’ve certainly made me feel better, sweetie. Thank you.”

“Plus…” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“You didn’t burn down the house.” 

“Pfh, shut up.”


	12. Raking Leaves

Virgil has come to like quite a few things in his time in the real world. Movies. Actual food. The sun on his skin.

However, there was one time of the year he adored simply because it’s one of Patton’s favorite.

Fall.

Personally, he rather adores the chilly weather. True, he can’t really tell the difference between the summer and winter cause of his temperature tolerance. But there was just something special about seeing the fog rolling in on the early mornings. Or Patton insisting on putting up a fire in the fireplace and him insisting on snuggling cause he’s a ‘cute cuddly furnace’ according to him. Or seeing Patton in scarves and sweaters and skipping along with a smile.

Though not everything is bright and sunny. Patton does get his seasonal depression starting around this time when it starts to get really cold. And by the time winter really rolls around it’s hard for him to get out of bed. But…until then they’ll make the most of it.

One of Virgil’s favorite things is when Patton insists that the moment he sees leaves falling that they have to make a leaf pile and jump in it. And he himself has to keep saying that they have to wait till more leaves fall. It’s always funny seeing him pout like a child but ultimately knowing he’s right.

When it finally does come around to when there are enough leaves Patton is always first out the door that morning even before Virgil wakes up properly. Just like this morning.

“P-Patton, at least wait for me! I wanna h-help!” His single wing flapped his jacket and he chuckled while making sure his horns and tail are hidden. And that Zoe won’t follow them, she sometimes gets too excited too and barks too much. Which causes the neighbors to get upset. Plus, Patton doesn’t need her help with this, he can feel around and hear the leaves.

“Well then, come on slowpoke! We ain’t got all day!” Patton bounced around with a rake, and with the way he was bouncing it made him seem like a bunny.

“Alright, alright. I’m c-coming!”

With the two of them, they managed to get a decent-sized pile within a few hours. And somehow Patton still had enough energy to practically vibrate with excitement. Dropping his rake he rushed over to Virgil and tackled him in a hug, giggling quietly.

“You really are excited a-about this, aren’t y-you?”

“Of course I am! It’s so much fun jumping in leaves. And it’s even funner with you!” He reached up to kiss his nose which caused Virgil’s wing to flutter.

“I-I… Uh… I’m…g-glad it is…” He stuttered out, his face bright red.

Patton continued giggling and he broke away to push the other in the pile of leaves, him following a moment later. The sound of leaves going everywhere and a loud, “P-Patton!” sounded through the yard. Followed by laughter and giggles coming from both of them.

Once they calmed down Virgil grinned over at the human.

“A-Again?”

“Thought you’d never ask!”


	13. Sickness

The smaller man that was tucked up in Virgil’s arms whimpered softly and Virgil frowned at the noise. Oh, how he hated seeing his love like this. If he could make it go any in an instant he would in a heartbeat. Honestly, he had no idea what this…‘sickness’ was. He wasn’t sure if it was the demon side of him or maybe it was the drugs those scientists would give him, but in any case, he’s never gotten sick before. Not once. And so when Patton woke up this morning coughing and sneezing while his face was pale and he couldn’t even get out of bed Virgil was sure that he was going to die of worry right then and there. Thankfully, Logan came in and made sure he was alright telling both of them that it’s just the common cold. It has been going around lately he must’ve gotten it from his work. It didn’t help Virgil’s panic every time his love coughed or wheezed though. The sound… It sounded like he was dying. That his insides were melting. And his love was in pain, and he can’t do anything about it! What if he dies? What if-

“Virrrggeeee….” Patton slurred shifting a bit in his arms and legs finally waking up.

“Yes, P-Patton?”

“H-Hot…”

“O-Oh, sorry…” Virgil mumbled moving the bright blue blanket off the other one. But as soon as he did Patton whined again. “Cold….”

“Your co-cold? You just s-said your hot…”

“Cold…. Cold…. Virge… C-cold…” He kept repeating and Virgil only grew more worried. Is it normal that he could only seem to say one word at a time? Is his speech supposed to be this slurred? Is he supposed to change through his temperature so quickly?! He had no idea!!

Biting his lip he nodded, “A-Alright, Pat. H-Here…” He put the blanket back around his shoulders and he snuggled up to it the instant he did so. Patton placed his head against Virgil’s collarbone and seemed ready to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him he couldn’t as Logan told him before he left to get some medicine to get him to eat some soup once he wakes.

“B-Babe… Can’t sl-sleep… Have to eat.”

That caused Patton to whine again and he shook his head. “N-No… No…. Eat… Don’t…”

Virgil swallowed and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. Something Logan also warned him about was to constantly check his temperature and make sure he doesn’t get too hot. Well, what’s too hot?! Cause he feels pretty hot to him right about now! And it feels clammy! Virgil hissed under his breath as he felt just how hot Patton was. Maybe getting that soup is a good idea, after all, he might feel a bit better afterward? He knows he feels better after he eats…

“Have t-to. Come on, P-Patton..” He tried to get Patton off him. Patton only whined more and shook his head his grip only tightens. “N-No! No! No!”

Well, this is something… Patton isn’t normally this…clingy… That’s fine, he can make it while holding him.

“F-Fine… Hold on..” He mumbled while repositioning his hands, carefully he lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. The moment Patton was raised off the couch he wined again. “N-No! No! Comfy!”

Virgil sighed and held him to his chest again, he placed the blanket more around him and kissed his clammy forehead. “It’s a-alright. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I-I’m sorry for moving you, P-Pat.”

“Mhm… Virge… M-My angel…”

Virgil’s cheeks instantly grew red and he had to duck his head while grabbing the things he needed. Patton had to be mostly out of it by how he is sounding, but yet even in that state, he’ll still call Virgil his angel… Virgil sucked in a breath as he placed the bowl of soup in the microwave, how he deserved Patton he had no idea…

“Yes, I’m here. Sh…. I-Its going to be okay… Sh…” He rocked them gently side to side and that seemed to calm him down some more. When the microwave beeped he brought out the bowl and grabbed a spoon. Somehow he was able to carry both the bowl and Patton over to the couch without dropping either. Once he did he placed Patton on his lap, who whined again, and the bowl beside him.

“Soups ready, P-Pat. Here…” He brought up a spoonful to Patton’s lips since he looked too weak to do it himself. And Patton only wrinkled his face and shook his head turning away.

“Pat… You gotta… Y-You’ll get better if you eat it, I p-promise…”

“Mhm… Don’t wanna…” He rasped.

“P-Please…?” Virgil begged. Slowly Patton peeked out from Virgil’s shirt and his glazed eyes met his. He was pouting but he mumbled, “I-If I do…w-will you stay…? Don’t leave…?”

“O-Of course I will stay.” Virgil’s heart broke when he saw the tears in Patton’s eyes. He seriously thought Virgil was going to leave him like this. “I won’t l-leave, I promise…”

The smaller one frowned. He then turned towards the spoon and opened his mouth reluctantly. Virgil carefully placed the spoon in his mouth and smiled as he seemed to swallow it. “T-There you go… Thank you, P-Patton…”

Patton only seemed to pout like a child as another spoonful was offered to him and it caused Virgil to chuckle at the sight. Even when he’s sick like this is he unbelievably cute. But he took another bite then slowly another.

Just as he is swallowing another bite full, however, he started coughing badly. He immediately doubled over and clutched Virgil’s shirt tightly in both hands. Quickly Virgil set the bowl aside so he doesn’t knock it over and pulled him close to his chest. Rocking them both he squeezed his shoulders. Cooing to him gently he rubbed his back while the coughing kept coming and coming. It didn’t seem to want to stop. Virgil was getting more and more worried with every cough, the sound his voice was making didn’t sound right. It definitely sounded like he was dying now.

“O-Oh stars. Oh, g-god. Patton? Patton, c-can you hear me?” Virgil didn’t know what to do! But the coughing was getting worse and he could be dying right in his arms. Patton’s body was shaking with his coughs. It sounded like his throat was being scrapped away as the seconds ticked by.

When Virgil looked down to his own hands he could see he was shaking now too. No, no, he can’t be panicking right now. He can’t be. But what could he do?!

Just as Virgil was finding that his breathing was getting out of his control he heard the door opening. With wide eyes, he looked over to see Logan coming forward with a grocery bag. “L-Logan! Logan! I-I think he’s dying! Please h-help him!”

Teary eyes watched as Logan came forward and cupped Patton’s sweaty forehead. As soon as he did that, however, his coughing slowly came down until it went away completely. Once it did Virgil winched at how exhausted Patton now looked and how his breath rasped.

“L-Logan…?” Virgil whimpered, his hands still shaking as he held the other. Logan frowned a bit but pulled something out of his bag and went to the kitchen quickly.

“He’s okay, Virgil. He’s not dying. Though his temperature is quite high and that was a rather rough coughing fit. However, some tea with honey should help his throat then we’ll give him some medicine to bring down the temperature.” Virgil took a shaky breath as he watched Patton slump against his chest, his eyes closed but he didn’t seem to be asleep. He held him a bit tighter, not wanting to hold him too tight.

“You did a good job taking care of him until I got back though, Virgil. I can see you got him some soup. Did he eat any of it?”

Virgil shyly glanced away at the comment slowly calming down. He’s not dead, he’s okay, he had to keep repeating in his mind. Slowly he nodded, “Y-Yeah… A few bites…”

“That’s good. It would be preferable if he’d eat more but that’s good for now,” He came back over with the cup of warm tea and tried to gently pull Patton towards him, “I got you tea, Patton. It’ll make your throat better. I know it’s sore right now.”

Patton tugged back towards Virgil, his eyes barely opened, and he whined at him. Groaning he lightly pushed Virgil’s chest and looked up at him. “I…uh…t-think he wants m-me to do it…?” Virgil asked unsurely.

“So it would appear. Here, I’ve got to set up the pills for him anyways.” Logan said as he handed the cup to him. Taking it Virgil carefully held it while Patton gave him wide eyes. Gulping nervously he watched as Logan went back to the kitchen with his bag then back down at Patton. He hoped he doesn’t spill any on his love, that won’t be good…

Carefully he tugged Patton up a bit and to his surprise, he followed along with him, he didn’t seem to want to fight him now. Huh…alright.

Then he extremely slowly and carefully brought up the cup to his lip to which Patton started drinking it. Sighing in relief he glanced over at Logan who was nodding at him encouragingly. Then he smiled faintly. He can do this… Yeah…

He can take care of his sick boyfriend…


End file.
